


[Podfic] room to grow

by hydrandreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Trip, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, kagehina as third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrandreams/pseuds/hydrandreams
Summary: Third year Kageyama is considerate, careful, doesn't grab Hinata's hair. Hinata's still trying to figure out how he feels about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/gifts).
  * Inspired by [room to grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969942) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



> Many thanks to Mysecretfanmoments for letting me take a shot at this fic!  
> This fic was one of my formative ones when I entered the fandom, and I had a lot of fun recording it.

Audio length: 42:35

The audio is hosted on SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-309567533-778346911/room-to-grow-by-mysecretfanmoments).  
It's also available for download via Dropbox link as an [mp3 file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lkzqo7zv34s86lk/roomtogrow_mysecretfanmoments.mp3?dl=0) or an [mp4 audiobook file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c6rgvybfynb6s2z/roomtogrow_mysecretfanmoments.m4b?dl=0) .  
Hope you enjoy!

Edit: Now available for download from Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1ize8w9aq56r61h/roomtogrow_mysecretfanmoments.mp3)/ [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8luo11f2lqy9c1y/roomtogrow_mysecretfanmoments.m4b)


End file.
